Omniverse
by raideer
Summary: Ini adalah kisah 2 orang pemuda yang berpetualang untuk memecahkan misteri di dalam game Virtual Reality yang bernama Omniverse
1. Beginner

Disclaimer : Masashi (Naruto)

: Ichie (dxd)

Author : Krill

Genre. : Adventure, fantasy, etc.

Chapter : The beginning

Summary : Ini adalah kisah dua orang yang mencari rahasia-rahasia yang terkandung di dalam game virtual reality terkenal yang bernama **OMNIVERSE.**

**Omniverse **adalah game virtual reality yang diterbitkan oleh perusahaan terkenal yang bernama Scarlet Moon corporation. Banyak yang menduga kalau berita ini palsu tidak benar. itu dikarenakan perusahaan Scarlet Moon itu bergerak dibidang alkimia dan astronomi. Akan tetapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

Sekarang Scarlet Moon dipimpin oleh Toneri Ootsuki, cicit dari pemimpin sebelumnya yang bernama Hagoromo Ootsuki. Akan tetapi Hagoromo dan para kru lainnya dinyatakan menghilang dan hanya menyisakan suatu program yang mengatur warisan yang ditinggal, yaitu Omniverse

Nama program itu adalah Mugen.

Di suatu ruangan gelap yang berisikan banyak kabel-kabel tebal disekitar. Kabel ini mengarah suatu layar komputer super besar dihadapan seorang pemuda berambut putih. Pemuda itu bernama Toneri.

Sekarang Toneri sedang memakai jubah hijau totska sedang berbicara dengan program dihadapannya. layar proyeksi 3 dimensi berbentuk Bulan merah bertomoe sembilan dengan bulat hitam ditengah terlihat menyinari sekitar.

"Mugen ! Perlihatkan waktu tersisa sebelum peluncuran game".

Beep beep*

"Perintah diterima ! Mulai menghitung waktu tersisa...".Wajah Toneri agak sedikit menegang.

"Waktu tersisa sebelum peluncuran 14 hari 10 jam 38 menit".

"Hmmm ! Waktu peluncuran tinggal 2 minggu, aku harap ada seseorang yang berhasil menyingkap rahasia didalamnya dan menemuka kembali orang yang telah menghilang secara misterius 18 tahun yang lalu ". Toneri mulai menelpon

"Cepat buat pengumuman ! Omniverse akan dirilis dalam 2 minggu".

"Dilaksanakan, tuan ". Suara mantap terdengar sebagai jawaban.

28 April

-Dikelas-

"Selamat pagi anakanak ! ".Seorang kakek tua berambut hitam sedikit beruban masuk menyapa. Badannya yang tegap dan luka dimata tanda ia sebagai veteran perang. Matanya yang agak sayup mengabsen setiap sudut kelas.

"Selamat pagi pak guru !". Dengan semangat, begitulah para murid membalas.

"Baiklah sebelum kita mulai alanglah baiknya kita mengulang pelajaran sebelumnya. Kira-kira siapa yang mau mengulang Daftar zat alkimia dan menjelaskan kegunaannya ?".Suaranya tak terlalu lantang, tapi jauh dari cukup untuk membuat suram suasana kelas.

Dibagian kiri terlihat seorang murid berambut blonde yang agak menunduk. Wajah konyolnya nenjadi suram mendengar perkataan tadi. Keringat mulai menetes membasahi blazer hitamnya.

Melihat ini pemuda putih dibelakangnya mulai mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya yang tampak coçok dengan model rambut raveñnya memberi kesan optimis.

"Saya pak !".

"Kalau begitu, silakan jelaskan ,Sasuke-kun !".

"Disebutkan didalam buku...".Mata Sayup Guru itu menjadi membulat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Cerdas seperti biasa".Ia mulai mengusap dagu lancipnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak silakan buka halaman...". Waktu demi waktu Berlalu. Suasana yang dahulunya suram mulai menjadi cerah.

teet teet*

Bel sekolah mulai berbunyi memecah keheningan para murid di sekolah.

"Naruto ! ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu ".Melihat ini Naruto langsung paham pentingnya pembicaraan Sasuke, ia mengangguk dan bersiap untuk pergi. Akan tetapi

Tok tok tok*

"Ano permisi, bisahkah senpai yang bernama Naruto dan Sasuke menemui ketua Osis sekarang ?" Suaranya yang lembut mulai merebut perhatian para lelaki di kelas.

"Bukankah itu koneko-chan?"

"Aduh ! Kenapa mereka sih yang dipanggil".

"Aku harap aku bertemu dengan Koneko Atau Sona". Oke kita beralih ke Naruto dan Sasuke, tinggalkan fantasi para bujangan ini.

-Di ruangan Osis-

Ruangan yang tampak kecil itu kini diisi oleh 3 orang. Dekorasi warna kuning dan hijau memberi kesan natural yang tinggi.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua, Naruto , Sasuke ?". Sona tersenyum yang dihiasi kacamata memberi kesan jenius.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Sona-san.."."Katakan apa yang kau inginkan pada kami Sona-san ?". Suara tegas Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto yang disambut dengan lototannya. Mendengar ini Sona mulai menghela nafas berat dan berkata "Apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar tentang game terbaru yang bernama Omniverse ? ". Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto tampak bingung. Sadar dengan keadaan Naruto Sona langsung memberi penjelasan "Omniverse adalah game yang bertema virtual reality. Bedanya game ini diprediksi menyimpan banyak sekali misteri didalam".

Mendengar ini Naruto mulai mengangguk paham.

"Jadi apa kalian berminat bermain ? Jika ingin maukah kalian bergabung dengan timku ? ". Sebelum Naruto mulai menjawab Sasuke sudah kembali menyalipnya "Maaf l, kurasa kami perlu mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dahulu ". Sona saat ini tak bisa tidak merasa kecewa mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu tolong beritahu kami jika kalian setuju ! ".

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke apartemen mereka.

-Apartemen Dark Scarlet-

Di ruangan tamu yang tampak rapi ini dengan dekorasi tradisional ala samurai, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berhadapan.

"Kurasa kau benar, Teme. Mimpi itu adalah pertanda dan Omniverse juga memang tempat kejadiannya ?". Naruto memegang dagunya ala detektif kelas kakap.

"Dobe , aku ingin keluar membeli barang terlebih dahulu". Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya." Oke, aku akan mulai memasak untuk makan malam nanti ".

Sasuke yang dipasar kini sedang memulai memesan dan membeli banyak barang.

"Baiklah yang pertama adalah 2 Capsul permainan, harganya 400.000 yen. Kemudian 20 botol vitamin rank-a, harganya 100.000 yen. Kemudian 6 botol vitamin rank-s, harganya 120.00 yen. Kemudian 10 tabung vihtamin capsul, harganya 70.000 yen. Dan informaai tambahan 20.000 yen. Huff melihat ini aku jadi sadar kenapa orang misterius itu memberiku uang yang sangat banyak". Sasuke mulai mengenang kejadian aneh beberapa hari yang lalu."Hmm mungkin aku akan membeli bahan makanan bergizi tinggi untuk sisanya ".

-3 hari kemudian-

Di ruangan tamu terlihat Naruto yang sedang shock melihat Sasuke dengan banyak barang dibelakangnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua barang ini Teme !? ". Naruto menunjuk kaget kepada Sasuke.

"Tenang lah tak usah kaget ! Yang penting aku tak mencuri".

"Tapi...". Naruto menyerah untuk bertanya walaupun ia masih terheran-heran. Kenapa ? Itu karena barang-barang yang dibeli. Mari kita bahas.

game yang harganya 200.000 yen. Itu bahkan hampir 30 kali lipat gaji pegawai kantoran.

rank-A yang harganya 5000 yen. Bahkan orang kaya pun hanya minum beberapa bulan sekali dan ini membeli sebanyak 20?.

3 Vitamin rank-s yang harganya bahkan mencapi 12.000 yen. Jangan tanya harganya ! Mendapatkannya pun sangat susah bahkan bagi orang yang kaya. Dan teman ini telah membeli 6 botol ! Sungguh Menakjubkan.

"Oke cukup protesnya ! Mari kita bahas masalah persiapan. Aku menjelaskan secara umum informasi yang ku dapat. sebaiknya kau menggunakan otakmu saat ini ! jangan hanya di gunakan saat memasak dan latihan saja ! ". Naruto mendengus tak setuju tapi tetap mendengarkan. "Yang pertama..."

kita bisa nengendalikan otak dan gerakan di dunia nyata maka semakin mudah kita bergerak di dunia Omniverse.

job utama yang bisa dipilih:

Swordsman : Seorang petarung yang mempunyai statistik paling Stabil.

Berserker : Seorang petarung yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih tinggi dari job lainnya.

Tank : Seorang petarung yang mempunyai ketahanan lebih tinggi dari pada yang lainnya.

Assasin : Seorang petarung yang mempunyai kecepatan lebih tinggi daripada yang lainnya.

Ranger : Seorang petarung Yang mempunyai Ketepatan lebih tinggi dari lainnya.

Fighter : Seorang petarung yang berpotensi bisa menggunakan senjata apa saja.

Black mage : Seorang petarung yang mengandalkan Magic tipe serangan.

White mage : Seorang petarung yang mengandalkan Magic tipe pendukung.

lima kekaisaran di Omniverse yang bisa ditempati :

Kekaisaran Red Fire

Kekaisaran Golden Sun

Kekaisaran Black Rock

Kekaisaran Blue Moon

Kekaisaran Dark Cloud

"Begitulah ringkasannya. Setelah ini kau akan memilih apa Dobe ? ". Naruto tampak berpikir sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Aku akan memilih Fighter dan lokasinya aku akan memilih Red Fire".

"Kenapa kau memilih Red Fire ? ".

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kalau itu tempat yang cocok". Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga memilih Kekaisaran Fire Red. Itu karena lambang Kekaisaran sangat mirip dengan lambang yang kulihat di mimpi. Lambang pusaran". Naruto mengangguk paham dan mengingat mimpi mereke berdua yang 'kebetulan' sama.

"Aku akan memilih Swrdsman dan lokasi kita adalah Yellow river town. Sebaiknya kau tak lupa nama kota itu !".

"Yosh saatnya berlatih aku akan menaikan gravitasinya menjadi 5 kg". Naruto mulai pwrgi keruangan latihan miliknya. Sementara Sasuke masih membaca Informasi tentang Omniverse.

-Di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap-

"Apakah sudah dimulai ? ". Seseorang misterius yang memiliki aura ungu gelap bertanya kepada orang yang dihadapanya.

"Tidak, Tapi kita harus menunggu selama 4 minggu kurang lagi". Aura merah mulai perlahan keluar.

"Buatlah persiapan yang telah direncanakan !". "Baik laksanakan !".

TBC

Fuihh ternyata buat ff itu gak mudah. Salut sama senpai yang punya karya bagus dah.

Karena ini ff pertama krill maka krill minta kritik dan sarannya.

oh ya kalau ada yang sama krill minta maaf karena ide ff ini dari novel dan ff para senior sekalian dan kalau ada typo mohon maklum karena krill ngetik pake hp itu karena krill gak bisa unggah file yang ada

kalau ada yang bisa caranya tolong dikasih tau ya.

Ok see ya again next chapter


	2. Game start

OMNIVERSE

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

: Ichie Ishibumi

Author : Krill

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy , etc

Çh 2 Game start

-At Dark Scarlet-

12 Mei

Ini adalah kisah 2 orang pemuda yang mencari dan mengungkap misteri didalam sebuah game virtual reality terkenal yang bernama Omniverse.

Waktu pun tak terasa cepat berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari peluncuran game yang telah dinanti-nanti. Yaitu Omniverse.

Mengerti ini, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap di ruangan Latihan.

"Jadi begitulah rencana awal, apa kau mengerti dobe ? ".Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, itu adalah hal yang mudah ". Naruto menjawab pasti sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

'Semoga itu benar'. Batin Sasuke gelisah. Yah, itu karena Sasuke masih sedikit tak yakin pada sahabatnya, dalam hal ini.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto mulai membuka Capsul mereka masing-masing. Semburat asap putih tipis merembes keluar. Setelah itu mereka masuk dan menutup Capsulnya.

-Beside Naruto-

'Yosh kita mulai ! '. Semangat membara mulai memenuhi hati pejuang ini.

ding*

Sebuah suara mulai muncul dan tampaklah barisan-barisan kata di layar Naruto.

**[System prompt : Halo Petualang, selamat datang di Omniverse. Silakan tentukan nama avatarmu** **!**]

"Ashura ". Naruto memilih nama yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

**[System prompt : Silakan tentukan Job avatarmu ! ].**

Seluruh layar berubah menjadi putih sebelum muncul job yang bisa dipilih di layar utama.

"Fighter". Tentu saja Naruto memilih Fighter. Selain Naruto lebih suka tangan kosong, ia juga ingin menggunakan senjata-senjata lainnya dengan lebih leluasa.

**[System prompt : Silakan bentuk karakter mu !].**

Gambar 3d Naruto mulai ditampakkan di layar utama. Penampilan Avatar itu benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Melihat ini Naruto mulai berpikir keras untuk membentuk karakternya. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya. Walau susah setidaknya Naruto telah berhasil dalam 20 menit. Oke ini cukup lama.

**[System prompt : Silahkan tentukan lokasi kotamu ! ].**

kemudian peta yang mencakup seluruh dunia Omniverse dimunculkan. Walau terlihat kecil , akan tetapi ini diluar ekspetasi. Untuk kenyamanan para pemain Omniverse Dibuat 3 kali lebih luas dari bumi.

Ada banyak kota dan kerajaan di Omniverse. Dan ada 5 kekaisaran besar yang memerintah.

"Owl city".

Setelah merenung beberapa menit Naruto memilih kota yang berada di tenggara kekaisaran Fire Red. Kota ini mempunyai daerah yang berbatasan dengan Dream Forest di bagian barat lautnya.

**[System prompt : Kota telah dikonfirmasi. Bersiap untuk di teleportasi. Semoga anda beruntung].**

Pandangan Naruto menjadi agak buram sebelum kembali jelas. Setelah melihat pemandangan didepan, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia terheran

Kenapa ?

Sebelum memulai game Sasuke bilang kepadanya kalau penjualan game ini sudah tembus 1 milyar, Sedangkan dihadapannya saat ini hanya terdapat para NPC yang berlalu lalang.

Lalu darimana Naruto tahu mereka semua NPC ?

Itu karena setiap pemain memiliki tanda di dahinya dan juga yang melayang diatas kepalanya.

Tak terburu-buru pergi, Naruto mulai menekan tombol status yang muncul dihadapannya.

Ia melihat Avatar dirinya yang memakai kain bewarna orange didahi. Dan memiliki Rambunt runcing dan jambang panjag di kedua sisinya. Naruto juga memakai baju orange berlengan pendek dan celana orange yang pendek pula. Membuat ia tampak mudah menarik perhatian terutama diantara NPC dihadapannya, itu karena mayoritas mereka semua memakai pakaian gelap.

Kemudian Naruto mulai melihat statistiknya.

**Nama : Ashura**

**Ras : Human**

**Judul : Tak ada**

**Job : Fighter**

**Hp : 85/85**

**Atk : 10**

**Def : 5**

**Acr : 2**

**Spd ****: 3**

**Sta : 16**

**Str : 5**

**Agi : 2**

**Int : ****1**

**Endu** : **8**

**Luck :** **0**

**Free point : 6**

**Keterampilan :**

**[Bare hands]**

**Lv 1**

**Membutuhkan 100 point keterampilan untuk ditingkatkan ke level 2.**

**Point saat ini 0/100.**

**Tidak ada efek tambahan.**

**Equip****ment :**

**[Shirt] [Common Rank]**

**Level 1**

**Def 2**

**Durability 10/10**

**[Glove[Common Rank]**

**Level 1**

**Atk 2**

**Dur 10/****10**

Setiap pemain memiliki jumlah atribut dasar yang sama, yang membedakan hanyalah titik fokus.

Dan setiap kenaikan level setiap pemain diberi poin gratis antara 3-7 point.

Point _strenght _untuk meningkatkan _attack dan defend._

Point _agility _untuk meningkatkan _accuracy __and speed._

Point _intelegence _untuk menigkatkanefek kerusakan sihir_ dan mp._

Point _endurance _untuk menigkatkan jumlah _hp _dan _stamina._

Point _luck _untuk keberuntungan dalam game.

Melihat ini otak Naruto yang biasa _lemot_ dalam pelajaran jadi _flash _dalam hal pertarungan dan memasak.

Ia memasukkan 6 point gratis di _agility __. _Itu karena Naruto secara alami mengetahui kalau yang namanya kecepatan bagi petarung jarak dekat, itu sangat penting. Percuma saja kalau memiliki kekuatan yang besar tapi tak bisa memukul atau menghindari serangan musuh. Itu seperti babi besar tapi tak bisa bergerak, tinggal menunggu kematian.

Kemudian Naruto mengklik bagian Inventorynya.

**[Roti]**

**Hp 10 per 10 detik**

**[Air]**

**Mp 10 per 10 detik**

Setelah itu Naruto mulai berkeliling kota.

" Kira-kira Sasuke dimana ya, apa dia tersesat ? ".Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Huh ! harusnya ia benar-benar memperhatikan peta ".

dri dri dri*.

"Eh ! Ada yang menelpon ? Sasuke ?".

-Disisi Sasuke ( 30 menit yang lalu )-

ding*

'Semoga saja semua berjalan lancar '. Batin Sasuke berharap.

**[System prompt : Halo petualang ! Selamat datang di Omniverse. Silakan tentukan nama avatarmu !]**

"Indra ".

**[System prompt : Silakan bentuk avatarmu ! ]**

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung membentuk avatarnya sendiri. Sekarang penampilan avatar miliknya mempunyai rambut yang panjang sampai melewati bahu. Memberi kesan seram saat orang lain pertama kali melihatnya.

**[System prompt : Silakan pilih job avatarmu ! ]**

"Swordsman ". Sasuke langsung menjawab setelah ditampilkan job dilayar sistemnya.

**[System prompt : Silakan tentukan lokasimu ].**

"Yellow River City ". Lagi-lagi Sasuke langsung menjawab bahkan sebelum sistem menampilkan seluruh peta.

**[System prompt : ****Lokasi telah dikonfirmasi, bersiap untuk diteleportasi ! ].**

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur sesaat sebelum ia melihat banyak pemain yang juga sedang diteleportasi.

"Baiklah saatnya mengecek status ". Spontan Sasuke langsung mengklik tombol status dilayar. Tentu tidak ada pemain yang dapat melihat layar status dihadapan sasuke kecuali dirinya, apalagi NPC.

**Nama : Indra**

**Ras** **: Human**

**Judul** **: -Tak ada-**

**Job** **: Swordsman**

**Hp** **: 100/100**

**Atk**** : 1****4**

**Def** **: ****6**

**Acr**** : 4**

**Spd** **: 3**

**Sta** **: 12**

**Str** **: ****7**

**Agi** **: 3**

**Int : ****2**

**Endu : 4**

**Luck : ****0**

**Free point : 7**

**Equip :**

**[Leather[Common rank]**

**Level 1**

**Def 2**

**Durability : 10/10**

**[Sword C ] [Common rank]**

**Level 1**

**Atk 3**

**Durability : 10/10**

Berpikir sejenak Sasuke menaruh 5 point ke ke _agility _persis yang diajari Naruto kepadanya. Dan 2 point ke _stamina_

Setelah itu Sasuke mengecek _inventorynya_ dan mendapati 10 roti, 10 air dan 10 tembaga. Ini jumlah yang normal.

"Tunggu dulu , seperti ada yang kurang ? ".

Sasuke mengusap dagunya. dan menoleh ke sekitar.

"Dimana Naruto ? Jangan-jangan ia tersesat ? ".Sasuke mengklik layanan panggilan di layarnya. Dan mencari nama 'Ashura'.

Tapi setelah mencoba beberapa kali tetap tak ada jawaban. 'aku rasa ia belum masuk'.

Merasa tak baik membuang waktu, Sasuke mengklik layanan forum. Tercatat bahwasannya pemain yang ada di kekaisaran Fire Red adalah yang paling sedikit. Akan tetapi ada yang unik.

Salah satu topik pembahasan di kekaisaran Fire red menduduki urutan kedua dari 5 topik viral diseluruh 5 kekaisaran.

Yang pertama tentang salah satu kota di kekaisaran Thunder cloud. Kota itu memiliki jumlah quest terbanyak dan beberapa diantaranya adalah quest unik.

Apa itu _unique quest ?_

itu adalah quest yang memiliki _reward _tertinggi disertai item extra.

Yang kedua adalah tentang Owl city,

kota yang berada di tenggara Kekaisaran Fire red. Kabarnya kota itu memiliki NPC yang kasar dan questnya adalah penipuan.

Berikut kicauannya ;

"Tempat ini gila, bahkan tidak ada array telepotasi di kota ini".

"Monster disekitar terlalu kuat dan exp yang didapat terlalu sedikit".

"NPC disini benar-benar buruk, aku sendiri melihat NPC yang sedang merampok pemain".

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar dari tempat ini ! Tak ada quest yang ada penipuan dan kejahatan ".

Bahkan setelah membalik sampai beberapa halaman semua isinya adalah hujatan terhadap kota ini.

"Aku harap si Dobe tidak ke kota ini ". Kemudian Sasuke melihat daftar pemain yang ada di Owl city. Sedikit demi sedikit jumlah pemain semakin berkurang, hingga sampai 30 menit lebih jumlah pemain tinggal satu.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu arah jalan yang mau ketempat ini". Sasuke mencibir pemain terakhir ditempat itu. Merasa teringat tentang Naruto, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menelponya.

Dri dri dri*

Naruto yang melihat panggilan _dadakan_ dari Sasuke, mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yo ! Teme ada apa ?". Suara riang khas Naruto terdengar di gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Kau dimana Dobe !?". jawab Sasuke dengan agak keras.

"Dimana aku !? ". Naruto menunjuk kearah dirinya. Kemudian berkata "Tentu saja aku ada di Owl city yang berada di barat laut Kekaisaran Fire red. Tapi kenapa disini sepi sekali, dan dimana kau ? kau tersesat ya ?".

Naruto berkata dengan yakin dan bijak di setiap katanya.

"Bodoh ! Kaulah yang tersesat. Tempatmu itu ada di tenggara ! Itu kebalikannya ! Cepat cek posisimu dimenu".

Mendengar ini Naruto pun mengecek posisinya. Kemudian ia menyadari kalau ia ada di tenggara bukan barat daya.

"Aku yakin ini pasti bug". Ya, walaupun ia masih tak mengaku. Naruto mengusap dagunya seperti orang bijak.

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Naruto. Sasuke langsung memberi wejangan."Dengar Naruto ! Berhati-hatilah kepada setiap NPC. Dan apapun yang terjadi kita harus berkumpul di kekaisaran secepatnya setelah mencapai peringkat tier-1". Karena Sasuke berkata dengan serius Naruto memahami dengan seksama."Baiklah kau tak usah khawatir denganku, aku pasti bisa". Naruto membalas yakin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup panggilannya dan bergegas mencari quest.

-At Naruto-

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan memewati sebuah gang. Setiap kali Naruto berjalan ia swlalu diamati oleh para NPC dijalan. Hingga ketika Naruto sampai di suatu tempat ditengah kota.

"Ayolah kenapa tempat ini mempunyai dekorasi yang sama !". Naruto menggrutu tak jelas. Tapi ia tetap berjalan.

20 menit kemudian

Kini Naruto melewati gang kecil, lebih kecil dari gang yang pertama.

Naruto melihat disisi jalan ada sebuah gedung kecil, entah kenapa Naruto ingin masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Tanpa mengetuk Naruto langsung masuk kedalam gedung tersebut dan saat Naruto ingin masuk lebih dalam, ia dicegat oleh kemunculan seorang kakek tua pendek berkacamata hitam. Kakek tua itu memiliki rambut coklat yang bentuknya mengingatkan Nàruto dengan penyanyi reggae. dan ia juga memakai ikat kepala hijau dan baju china khas yang bewarna hijau.

"Hey anak muda ! Kenapa kau masuk kesini ". Kakek itu sedikit mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya.

"Maaf kakek, aku hanya merasa harus masuk saja ?".Naruto tersenyum kikuk, dan ia mulai berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu ! apa kau ingin berlatih disini ? ".

"Berlatih !?". Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya tapi ia tak mendapati tempat latihan apapun.

"Ah tidak, maaf ya kakek tapi aku ada urusan lain". Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sembari mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

"Àpa kau takut anak muda ? ". Suara sombong kakek tua itu memprovokasi Naruto. Merasa harga dirinyà dipertaruhkan Naruto dengan spontan membalas.

"Tentu saja tidak". Mendengar ini, tak bisa tàk membuat kakek itu menyeringai sadis, seolah menemukan mainan baru.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku !".

Mereka berdua kesudut ruangan gedung dan masuk kedalam pintu berkarat.

Saat Naruto masuk kedalam, rasa dongkolnya mendadak hilang dan berganti kagum. Ruangan latihan dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar lengkap hampir sama dengan yang ada di apartemenya, hanya saja yang ini versi tradisional.

"Baiklah nak, jika kau bisa push up 100 kali, lompat tinggi ditempat 100 kali, dan sit up 100 kali dalam 20 menit, maka kau lulus tes kelayakan berlatih disini".

Hati Naruto kembali panas, bukan karena jumlahnya , akan tetapi karena mendengar kata 'tes kelayakan'. Dia pikir Naruto itu orang yang lemah.

Tunggu sampai Naruto menyelesaikan tes ini dengan mudah.

"Baiklah ". Naruto mendengus dan langsung ingin beraksi. Tapi sebelum itu status sistem muncul dijendela Naruto.

***ding***

**[System prompt : Si kakek tua pemilik dojo telah menawarkan mu sebuah quest. Apakah kamu ingin menerimanya ?**

**Hadiah tidak diketahui.**

**Ya atau tidak.]**

Dengan yakinnya Naruto mengklik kata ya di jendela statusnya dan mulai beraksi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto sudah mulai menyelesaikan questnya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit.

**[System prompt : Selamat ! Kamu telah menyelesaikan quest.**

**Reward : 50 exp.**

**Reward : 5 Rhp.**

"Hohoho ! Kau cepat juga ya ". Ia mengelus jenggotnya. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai". Disaat kakek itu menjentikkan jarinya, muncul 1 prajurit kayu yang memiliki sarung tinju di kedua tangannya, dari pintu dan menujubke tengah dojo.

"Kalahkan prajurit kayu ini dalam 5 menit. jika kau gagal maka kau sebenarnya adalah pencundang yang beruntung".

Muka Naruto memerah mendengar ini, akam tetapi cepat tenang kembali dan tetap berpikir jernih. Bersiap menyerang.

**[System prompt : Common quest ' Dojo's chalenge ' Diterima. Kalahkan Wood fighter dalam 3 menit. Reward tidak diketahui.]**

**[Wood, fighter type ] [Common rank]**

**[Common monster]**

**Lv 3**

**Hp 200/200**

Tanpa menunggu Naruto, Wood fighter langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan lurus menuju wajah Naruto.

Gerakannya yang cepat sedikit mengejutkan Naruto, Sebelum dengan cepat ia memblocknya kekiri dan memukul bagian perut dengan tangan kanannya.

Pukulan itu membuat Wood fighter mundur 2 langkah.

**-17**

Kemudian Naruto berdiam diri sejenak mengamati kelemahan musuh.

Wood fighter kembali menyerang Naruto, namun kali ini menggunakan sapuan bawah. Refleks, Naruto melompat keatas, sesaat kemudian ia menyadari kalau pilihannya salah. Wood fighter berputar dan menyapu bagian kepala Naruto dengan cepat dan keras.

**-****70**

Naruto pun shock, ia terlalu meremehkan musuhnya. Hpnya pun masuk kedalam kondisi kritis.

Kali ini Naruto mengeluarkan tehnik bela dirinya dan mengalahkan Wood fighter dalam 3 menit.

**[System prompt : Selamat ! Kamu telah menyelesaikan common quest 'Dojo's chalenge'****.**

**Reward : 50 exp**

**Reward : 5 Rhp** **]**

Setelah itu Naruto kembali menerima _quest_. Akan tetapi sebelum Naruto memulai, ia memakan roti terlebih dahulu dan beristirahat selama 5 menit. Naruto juga memikirkan strategi yang akan ia gunakan selanjutnya.

Di pertandingan yang kedua, Naruto tidak mencoba untuk langsung menyerang, melainkan menghindar dan memblock setiap serangan. Barulah kemudian Naruto mengalahkan Wood fighter. Walaupun Naruto kehiliangan 45 hpnya karena ia lengah dengan tendangan Wood fighter.

Setelah mengalahkannya, jendela sistem kembali berbunyi. kali ini _Reward _yang didapat lebih sedikit.

Naruto kembali beristirahat sebelum memulai quest selanjutnya.

Strategi Naruto sama seperti sebelumya. Naruto benar-benar ingin menguasai tubuhnya saat ini.

Alhasil, cedera yang Naruto dapat lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya.

Saat Naruto melihat _rewardnya _kembali, ia tak bisa membantu tapi mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa ada yang aneh.

Sampai saat pertandingan yang kesepuluh Naruto mencoba untuk mengalahkan Wood fighter dengan tendangan yang Wood fighter gunakan untuk membunuh Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sistem kembali berbunyi. Namun dengan pemberitahuan yang berbeda.

**[System prompt : Selamat kamu telah menyelesaikan Hidden quest 'Dojo's chalenge'.**

**Reward : 500 exp**

**Reward : 10 Rhp ]**

**[System prompt : Selamat anda telah mempelajari skill pasif 'Senpuu']**

**[Senpuu] [Skill pasif]**

**Lv 1**

**[ Senpuu adalah tendangan yang mengabungkan antara kecepatan dan kekuatan. Menghasilkan efek serangan sampai 10% dari biasanya dan sampai 30 % Saat critical hit.**

**Membutuhkan 150 point untuk naik ke level 2.**

**point saat ini 0/150. ]**

Serangkaian pemberitahuan system sungguh mengejutkan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau kakek tua ini tidak mencoba untuk menipunya. Sebaliknya, ia mencoba untuk membantu Naruto. Seketika tumbuh rasa hormat lebih tinggi kepada master ini.

prok prok prok*

"Selamat anak muda ! akhirnya kau mengerti juga ". Kakek itu terbatuk kering dan mengatakan "Baiklah saatnya untuk tes kedua".

"Maafkan aku kakek, aku rasa aku harus melatih tubuh terlebih dahulu". Naruto dengam cepat menyela.

"Pilihan yang bijak". Setelah mengatakan itu, sang kakek menuju ke pojokan dan mengamati Naruto.

Naruto beristirahat sebentar sebelum berjalan kearah boneka kayu biasa lalu mulai berlatih memukul dan menendang, terutama gerakan _senpuu._ Di satu jam pertama Naruto memukul dengan pelan, seolah-olah memusatkan tenaga akhir terkuat disetiap gerakan.

Satu jam yang kedua Naruto mulai memukul dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tak lama setelah itu boneka kayu yang tampak kokoh menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hmm, lumayan bagi pemula". Kakek tua itu mengelus janggutnya dan masih setia mengamati.

[**System prompt : Kemampuan _Bare fighter _telah meningkat ke level 2. Memicu efek tambahan 10% kemungkinan _critical hit]_**

Melihat pemberitahuan ini, Naruto tak bisa tak tersenyum. Ia terduduk letih dan meminum air.

Setelah beristirahat selama 15 menit. Naruto menuju ketempat latihan pergerakan. Ditempat itu terdapat banyak alat, seperti pemukul yang tergantung seperti bandul, alat pelontar batu dan besi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kali jni Naruto ingin melatih kecepatannya. Mulai dari reaksi dan ketepatan serangan. Hal ini naruto lakukan selama 2 jam.

**[System prompt : Accuracy 1]**

**[System prompt : Speed 2]**

Merasa tak sanggup lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali menantang Kakek tua itu lagi.

"Yosh ! Kali ini aku harus menghemat, roti ku telah berkurang 6". Kemudian Naruto kembali menantang. Akan tetapi ia tak langsung ketahap selanjutnya melainkan mengulang terlebih dahulu.

Alhasil, Naruto mengalahkan Wood fighter dalam setengah waktu. dan ini berlangsung selama 30 kali pertandingan dengan jeda setiap 10 kali, itu karena Naruto masih belum terbiasa.

**[System prompt : Level Kamu telah meningkat. Menghadiakan 6 point atribut gratis ].**

Setelah melihat pemberitahuan sistem, Naruto segera menaruh seluruh point atribut ke bagian _Agility _membuatnya menjadikannya 14.

Selesai mengatur, Naruto kembali bertarung dengan 2 Wood fighter sekaligus.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto mengalahkan Wood fighter, selain Naruto lebih cepat, ia juga sudah akrab dengan gerakan Wood fighter.

Hal ini berlangsung selama 60 pertandingan. Dan juga Naruto sudah menghabiskan seluruh roti dan airnya.

Disaat Naruto terkapar kehabisan tenaga, kakek tua itu menghampiri Naruto "Kau ada batasnya juga ya anak muda". Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Ia terlalu lemah.

"Sanji ! kemarilah dan bawa makanannya". "Baik, master Chen".

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang membawa nampan berisi makanan menghampiri Master Chen dan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat makanannya, semua olahan dari nasi.

Sebelum memakan kakek itupun berkata "Anak muda ! Siapa Namamu ? Kita belum berkenalankan ?".

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dan buru-bur menjawab " Namaku Ashura ".

"Namaku Chen, dan ini adalah Sanji ".

"Setelah ini apakah aku boleh belajar memasak dengan kalian ". Sanji terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto.

Seorang pendekar yang ingin belajar memasak ? Itu sangatlah jarang. biasanya mereka memakan dengan langsung membakar atau memakai item mudah lainnya.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi grandmaster chef ?". Sanji bertanya dengan serius.

"Tentu aku ingin, dan juga aku ingin menjadi pendekar terkuat untuk melindungi temanku".

"Apakah kau tahu tempat yang bernama **Blue Land** ? ".

"Aku tak tahu itu dimana, tapi aku yakin tempat itu pasti ada. Apa itu tempat Grandmaster chef terkenal berada ? ". Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit menebak.

"Jika kalian memang ingin kesana kalian harus jadi kuat terlebih dahulu". Suara tegas master Chen menengahi mereka berdua.

Setelah itu Naruto meminta izin untuk pulang, alarm yang sebelumnya dipasang sudah berbunyi.

TBC

Nah itulah chapter kedua. Krill mohon maaf ya terlambat . jangan lupa saran dan kritik.


End file.
